A L'AUBE DE MA VIE
by mickeymantle
Summary: Histoire sur paul et rachel humains
1. Chapter 1

Paul est un riche héritier, obtenant toujours ce qu'il veut. Mais cette vie commence à lui peser. Son travail ne lui convient pas, ses parents ignorent ses envies réelles et ses amis peu fréquentables profitent de son argent et de son influence. Il a besoin de refaire le point sur sa vie, il veut en changer mais comment faire quand on n'a jamais rien connu d'autre que le luxe ? Un jeu et un pari entre ami va bouleverser son existence.

Rachel est une jeune fille simple et brillante. Elle travail dur pour gagner sa vie, elle n'a que peu d'amis et pas de famille. Une décision va pourtant changer la donne.

Comment ces deux être pourtant si différent vont se retrouver face à face ?

Elle lui apprendra à aimez

Il lui apprendra à vivre.

(Point de vue de Paul)

Henri Longfellow a écrit = La vie des grands hommes nous rappelle que nous aussi nous pouvons rendre notre vie sublime, et laisser derrière nous, après la mort, des empreintes sur le sable du temps.

Mais parfois il est difficile de se faire une place dans une société où tout le monde essaye de prouver qu'il est le meilleur. Une société où tout à un prix, où tout se gagne et se travail. Parfois on prend des coups qui nous achèvent, parfois on a le cran de continuer à avancer, mais nous avons tous à un moment où a un autre eu envie de laisser tomber.

Nous sommes tous humains, nous avons des rêves et des craintes qui s'entremêlent dans un quotidien remplis d'épreuves qu'il faut apprendre à surmonter.

Je vous accorde le fait qu'il y a beaucoup de mots pour ne rien dire dans toutes ces phrases, mais si je vous dis ça c'est pour une bonne raison. Vous pouvez venir au monde avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche cela ne vous aidera certainement pas à vivre. Moi par exemple, je suis le fils d'un homme d'affaire très riche, mon père a construit sa fortune sur la haute gastronomie française. Au départ il n'était qu'un petit chef de quartier. Aujourd'hui il possède des dizaines de restaurants et d'hôtels à travers le monde. Ma mère quand à elle se pavane à longueur de journée dans les country clubs et autres mondanités du même style. Du genre plus je me fais voir mieux c'est !

Je suis fils unique. Un gosse de riche pourri gâté. Mais croyez moi ce n'est pas la solution de toujours obtenir tout ce que l'on veut d'un simple claquement de doigt. Vivre dans une belle baraque, avoir des domestiques, des belles bagnoles et des dizaines de filles plus canon les unes que les autres à vos pieds. La facilité ne gagne jamais. Un jour où l'autre la vie vous regard bien en face et vous demande de faire un choix. Et c'est là que vous vous prenez une claque monumentale parce que vous êtes tiraillé entre votre personnalité première, celle qui a façonné votre vie depuis 22 ans et vos envies enfouies au plus profond de votre être.

Je m'appel Paul Yiruma et j'ai 22 ans. Je suis le fils d'Henri James Yiruma et de sa très belle épouse Melody. Je vis en Californie dans la ville de tous les vices : Los Angeles. J'ai été élevé par la sœur de ma mère Emily, qui était aussi ma nounou et ma meilleur amie et celle qui me connais mieux que personne. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais posé d'interdit, jamais. Du coup j'ai grandi avec la pire racaille de la ville mais attention la racaille classe. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme il y a 4 ans et je suis partis à l'université, mon père voulait que je fasse des études de droit afin que je puisse intégrer un poste d'avocat que lui proposé un de ses riches clients. Sauf que je déteste le droit. Bon j'ai quand même obtenus mon diplôme, pour faire plaisir à mon père.

Je travail dans ce cabinet d'avocat depuis 6 mois maintenant et laissez moi vous dire que c'est l'enfer. C'est un cabinet que ne s'occupe QUE des gens fortunés. Il y a des jours où j'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de tournois de golf et de soirée de gala.

A part me donner des directives sur la façon d'aborder ma vie, mes parents sont inexistants dans mon quotidien. Mon père ne m'a jamais appris à faire du vélo, c'est ma tante. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père assister à un de mes matches de basket et ma mère ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras pour me prouver qu'elle m'aime. Et vous voulez que j'enfonce le clou quand j'ai obtenus mon permis mon père m'a offert une Porsche 911 turbo grise métallisée, alors que toute personne qui vient d'obtenir son permis de conduire rêve de pouvoir s'acheté sa première voiture seul. Et ben pour moi non, ce n'était pas négociable. Pour l'obtention de mon diplôme mes parents m'ont offert une semaine de vacances aux îles Fidji.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre mais franchement croyez moi le luxe ça finit par vous taper sur le système à force. J'aurais préféré passer une semaine de vacances avec mes parents plutôt qu'avec mes amis au bord d'une piscine privé, en sirotant des cocktails entouré de filles à moitié nues dont je ne connaissais même pas les noms. Mais dans ce genre de situation on ne dit rien. On continus à vivre de cette façon parce qu'on ne sait pas vivre autrement.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'aller manger un hamburger dans un resto rapide, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de prendre le bus ou d'aller au cinéma...Je voudrais connaître le prix de la vie, la vraie. Dépenser 500 000 dollars pour une montre vous ne trouvez pas ça exagéré et faire un chèque de 230 000 dollars pour un diner dans un grand restaurant, avec carré VIP, champagne et tout le tralala, je vous jure le luxe de ma famille commence sérieusement à m'écœuré.

Je sais que certaines personnes ne pourront jamais ce passer de genre de vie, mes parents par exemple. Mais moi j'aspire à autre chose. J'ai d'autres rêves.

Parfois vous avez de la chance vous pouvez rencontrer une personne qui bouleversera votre quotidien afin que vous puissiez réellement vous remettre en question. Et ce jour là, tout vous apparaitra clairement.

Ma vie est à la croisée des chemins. Le choix que je ferais maintenant déterminera tout le reste.

Mais finalement ce choix risque d'être assez facile, comment pourrions nous tourner le dos au soleil ? A cette lumière qui éclaire notre vie de tous les jours ?


	2. Chapter 2

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Arnaud Desjardins à dit = Le bonheur, on ne le trouve pas, on le fait. Le bonheur ne dépend pas de ce qui nous manque, mais de la façon dont nous nous servons de ce que nous avons.

Je m'appelle Rachel Black, j'ai 22 ans et je vis dans une réserve indienne nommé la Push. Mes parents son décédés dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 7 ans, me laissant seule avec mon petit frère à peine âgé de quelques semaines, Jacob.

Nous avons été élevés par mon grand père Ephraïm. Il nous a apporté tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Mais il nous a quittés il y a 4 ans. J'avais 18 ans et des rêves pleins la tête. Je me suis retrouvé une fois de plus seule avec mon frère de 11 ans.

Bien évidement il a fallu que j'abandonne l'idée d'aller à l'université. Il fallait que je m'occupe de Jake. C'est moi l'ainée, c'est donc à moi de lui construire un avenir solide.

Mon frère est quelqu'un de très calme et de très responsable, jamais une mauvaise note, jamais d'ennuis avec la police. C'est pour cette raison que je me bats quotidiennement afin de lui payer ses études à la fac.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 22 ans et je travaille comme aide soignante à l'hôpital de Forks, petite bourgade qui jouxte la réserve. Bien évidemment ce n'est pas avec mon maigre salaire, ni avec le peu d'argent laissé par notre défunte famille, que j'arriverais à payer l'UCLA à mon frère, alors nous prions chaque jour que le moment venu, il obtiendra une bourse d'étude.

En attendant, nous menons notre petite vie, tranquillement, en famille. Une famille déchirée par le temps, mais solide par l'amour qui l'unie.

Je suis heureuse, je n'ai rien à envier à personne. Même si parfois j'aimerais avoir des possibilités différentes, mon frère et moi respectons les valeurs de la vie, celles qu'on nous a apprise en grandissante, celles qui régissent notes existence.

Pour vous parler plus en détail de mon quotidien, c'est simple. Je travaille dans un service de chirurgie 5 jours sur 7 et uniquement le matin. C'est arrangement que j'ai pris avec mon employeur afin de pouvoir m'occuper de Jake. Mon travaille me plait énormément, cela tient surtout du fait que notre équipe soignante s'entent à merveille. Notre chef de service, Carlisle Cullen est d'un professionnalisme et d'une gentillesse incomparable. J'ai beaucoup de chance de travailler avec un médecin aussi compétent.

Le reste du temps je m'occupe de la maison et de Jake. Je paye les factures, je fais les courses, je l'aide pour ses devoirs, je prépare à manger, je fais le ménage…Même si Jake m'aide beaucoup, je me rends compte que les responsabilités m'incombent plus à moi qu'à lui. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir grandi trop vite, d'être devenu adulte trop rapidement.

Je n'arrive cependant pas à regretter quoi que ce soit. Même si mes parents me manquent beaucoup. La situation a été pire pour Jacob, parce que lui n'a aucun souvenir en commun avec eux. Et je trouve ça atroce.

Je vous ai parlé de ma vie en gros. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, parce que je ne sors pratiquement pas. Je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis ma sortis du lycée parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le temps de m'y consacrer. En réalité j'ai l'impression de ne pas prendre de temps pour moi, pour me rappeler mes rêves et mes envies, pour regarder concrètement la vie qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pris une décision qui va changer la donne. Cette décision est mûrement réfléchis, Jacob l'approuve parce qu'il pense que de cette manière je pourrais me réaliser. C'est à la fois un défi et une envie réelle.

De cette manière j'ai l'impression que je pourrais laisser une trace de mon existence. Ce sera peut être égoïste de ma part mais pour l'instant je ne raisonne pas comme ça. Je veux juste combler ce manque que je ressens au fond de mon cœur.

C'est pourquoi je me suis rendu à Seattle.

C'est pourquoi je m'apprête à faire un enfant…seule.


End file.
